Mobius High school
by sonicfan333221
Summary: This my first fanfic so if you review please dont be too harsh rated T because sometimes Shadow uses bad language
1. Chapter 1

Tail's had suddenly woke up because of his annoying alarm clock."I can't believe summer's over all ready"tails mumbled to himself as he was trying to get out of his bed,but he was still tired and desperately wanted to go to almost went back to sleep.

Sonic suddenly ran into Tail's room and said"Tails,it's time to get ready for school"

"Ughn,why do I have to go to school,I'm smart enough"Tails mumbled.

"Allright,you don't have to go and you'll just be stuck in this house with none of your friends to talk to."Sonic said in a kind of sarcastic way.

"Fine,I'll go!"Tails said

"I knew you would wanna go if I said that"Sonic said,after that Sonic and Tails finally left.

"Let's walk to school instead of catching the bus"Tails said noticing how great the weather is.

"Sure!"Sonic then Sonic shrieked in horror as he heard Amy's voice

"SONNIKU!"Amy yelled as ran towards Sonic.

"Um...Oh crap,I better run"Sonic thought to himself and ran extremely fast,but Amy was somehow catching up."How is she so fast!"He thought to himself as he was running away from her until he finally made it to the school and ran into a wall.

"Hmph,you loser"said a black and red hedgehog

"Shadow how'd you get here so early!"He yelled and then Amy helped Sonic get up from the ground

"Why would you need to know that?"Shadow asked

"Because I ran to school but you got here first even though you live right next to me."Sonic said while he still wondering how Shadow got here first.

"If you haven't figured it out yet,you're an idiot"Shadow said and then left.

"Hey,Sonic do you wanna-"Amy's question was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Time for class,se ya later Ames"Sonic said as he made it to class on time

"Good morning students,welcome to your first day of being in Mobius High school,and I am your chemistry teacher "the teacher said.

"NO WAY EGGMAN'S ONE OF OUR TEACHERS!"Sonic,Shadow,Tails,and Amy shouted,causing all of the other students to laugh at Eggman's embarrasing nickname.

"I am during school hours"Eggman said while he was trying his best to pretend he wasn't annoyed by what just happened


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally time for lunch and everyone was glad that the first day of school was almost over.

"Hey Amy,is something wrong?"Silver asked noticing that Amy didn't say much all day.

"It's nothing"Amy mumbled as she staring at Sonic who was sitting at a different table with Knuckles,Tails,Shadow and Rouge.

Sonic P.O.V

"Hey,Sonic I dare you to start a food fight"Shadow whispered into my ear,and then I grabbed some fries and threw them at Silver and when Amy saw it she laughed uncontrollably.

"Who did it..."Silver said while grabbing a huge glob of pudding.I pointed at Knuckles aand as soon as it happened his entire face was covered with pudding.

Knux P.O.V I saw Silver throw pudding at me so to get back at him I did the same thing, but he used his powers to send it back to ,I heard walk in and say"What is the meaning of this

Shadow P.O.V "oh crap"I thought to myself as I heard Eggman's voice because he probably knows that the food fight is my fault

"Who started this food fight?" asked with a really pissed voice and then his face turned red from ,Sonic pointed at me so I pointed at him for throwing french fries at Silver,Knuckles pointed at Silver,and Silver pointed at Knuckles since he thinks Knuckles threw french fries at him.

"Sonic,Silver,and Knuckles you have to serve detention afterschool 3 days in a row"Eggman said and then I sighed with relief because he didn't say my name...well not until he said"Shadow,I know you started this so you get 2 weeks"Eggman said

"SHIT!"I yelled as a reflex

"Now you get 4 weeks"Eggman said and then I just Sonic and Knuckles did their best to keep me from attacking Eggman 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic P.o.v

"Yes the teacher just left"I mumbled for some odd reason and soon as I said that Knuckles and Shadow tried to sneak out but knuckles kept getting nervous so they sat just sat there throwing pencils shavings at Silver while he's listening to his favorite song (Dream of an Absolution) on his Iphone.

Silver P.O.V

While I was listening to the best song in the world(and I think Shadow and Knuckles were throwing something at me)Blaze suddenly called me and I answered it.

"Silver,Marine's back and she needs somewhere to stay for a while do you think she could live with me,you,and Shadow for a little while?"Blaze asked and Shadow happened to hear her and yelled "WHO THE HELL IS MARINE!"

"Don't worry,Shad she's not that annoying"Sonic said even though he has no judgement of what is and isn't annoying.

"You,stay out this..."He yelled at Sonic and then asked me"Who is Marine"

Sonic P.O.V

"She's a racoon who's 8 years old and has an australian accent and she's also a pirate"Silver said quickly.

"HELL NO!"Shadow blurted which caused me to laugh uncontrolably and after that his eye just kept twitching.

"C'mon Shadow,at least let her stay for a month"Silver whined

"NO IT'S ENOUGH I HAVE YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR FREELOADERS FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR, I DON'T NEED A THIRD!" Shadow shouted in response

"She's not my girlfriend,and besides marine's really a nice person.

"Yeah,Blaze isn't your girlfriend yet!"I said sarcastically which caused him to throw an apple at me.

"Fine,she can stay"Shadow mumbled.

"Thanks Shadow"Silver said and then Shadow continued his what he was saying with"On 1 condition,if I get to go through all your stuff on your Iphone right now"Shadow said with an evil grin.

Shadow P.O.V "Here,just do it now"Silver said angrilly and handed Shadow his Iphone

While I was going through his stuff here are things that only Silver would have.

OF PICS OF BLAZE single remix of that gay hippie song "Dream of an Absolution 3.7 different autotune apps.  
>phone number actually being number 1 on speed dial<p>

"Knuckles you didn't say much ever since after lunch are you ok"I asked trying to be friendly for once

"Oh,it's nothing I've just been thinking about something"Knuckles muttered and then we heard somebody's footsteps which caused us to be quiet and then Vanilla(cream's mom peaked in the classroom and said"you guys can leave now"

As soon as she said that,the 4 of us immediately left.  
> <p>


End file.
